eclyptofandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
Magic, is often speculated to be a power of paranormal activity, with an unknown source. In actuality, it is a Mental ability, that allows anyone bestowed with it to control surrounding energies. Philosophers find this ironic, as many people believe that Magic is the term given to the energies used as "spells", when the actual source, is dubbed as thus. The source of this ability, however, is a mystery, although many explanations have been suggested (see below). =Explanation= Imaginative individuals often imagine magic being a force of controlling fire, and lifting objects, and such other incredible feats. How this is achieved in real life, comes from an unknown source, but it allows Sages (as those bestowed with Magic are reffered to) to control surrounding energies. This mental ability allows any individual life forms who come into contact with it to gain its functions, and control surrounding forces. Heat energies, can be manipulated, in the sense that surrounding temperatures can be increased, to make flame, or even absorbed, to create frost! Kinetic energy, the energies of movement, can be used to create vibration. Vibration can be placed in such forms as to create a bubble around the person who is using these energies, thus creating what can be reffered to as a "forcefield". Kinetic energy, can also come in the form of telekinesis, and can lift other objects. Even the excess energies of such things as the Resting Waters, far below the Bridge, leak Synthex energies. There are three forms of magic, all of which a Sage can be bestowed with: Power, Life force, and Mind. Each of these are factors of a Sage's capabilities. Power, simply refers to the extense of ability the Sage has to absorb surrounding energies (whether they be natural, or Synthex, does not matter). Life force, is any things capability to survive, despite whatever injuries it endures. It has been proven that a Sage is indeed much more difficult to kill than a regular life form, as bones become harder to break, and blood becomes less crucial. Mind, finally, is the Sage's power to perform unique mental powers (i,e, have visions etc). Portals Another unexplained magical phenominon is Portals. Such things randomly appear in certain places, and offer a gateway through to somewhere through space, landing any who venture through them into a completely unknown land. It is through these portals that many species have come and gone, including Humans. Source Many have speculated as to what is the source of the mental ability that is Magic. Some have suggested that it is leaked essence from the Divinties, who also wield such powers, whilst others have come to believe that gaining control over Magic is as natural as a birth defect. Extended uses Sages have gradually come to understand Magic, and have found that through excessive learning and study, and Neural medication, one can perform feats that would not be suspected to be scientifically possible. It has thus been speculated, that Energies can perform anything, if used correctly. Such forms of Magic include Transfiguration, teleportation and other things. Performing feats like this are near impossible on one's own account. Some of the most expert Mages, find refuge in writing runes in books (i.e Spell Books), that, when read/viewed, can allow the brain to react in a specific sense, and control surrounding energies in the necessary way. The most notable extended use of Magic, is a natural one, performed by Magic itself, the lifeform from which is the source. Category:Magic